


Operator Assisted

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Series: Smooth Operator!Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Porn, Rimming, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, imaginary sex, no seriously this is just an excuse for porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel works as a phone sex operator. Dean is a first time caller. They both get more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operator Assisted

**Author's Note:**

> In case you skipped the tags, this is basically just filthy, smutty porn.

Castiel was sitting on his bed, reading a magazine, when his phone rang. It was the business line, so he hastily set the magazine aside and cleared his throat several times. He took a sip of water as he put on the headset and answered, waiting for the recording to finish telling him the client’s name and preferences. He heard a voice say Dean, but instead of a fetish or fantasy, the recorded voice just said, “Uh, I don’t know?”

“Hello, Dean” Castiel said once the recording stopped, making his gravelly voice as sultry as possible.

“Uh, hi.”

“What can I do for you today?”

“Wow, your voice is really sexy. I, uh, I...sorry, I’ve never done this before. I don’t really know how to start…”

“It’s ok, Dean. Why don’t you try and guess what I am wearing?” Castiel knew this was often an easy way to lead a client into a fantasy or for him to figure out what their fantasy was, based on the clothes they asked about.

“Well, I know what I hope you’re wearing.”

Castiel could hear him lick his lips nervously, so he took the lead again. “Oh? And what do you hope I am wearing, Dean?”

“The, uh, the cowboy outfit.” His voice was high and trembling and Castiel knew this was probably Dean’s favorite fantasy. He was relieved that it wouldn’t be anything crazy weird. Cowboy fetishes were common, and in Castiel’s experience, they were usually pretty straightforward.

“Well, you’re partially right, Dean. I’ve got on the hat and the boots and the holster, but I seem to have forgotten my shirt and jeans.”

Dean’s voice was nearly a squeak. “What about the vest? Did you...did you remember the vest?”

“Oh, yes, I’m wearing the vest. It feels so nice against my nipples. They’re hard for you already.”

“Yeah? What about your cock? Is it...is it hard for me, too?”

“My cock is so hard for you it aches, Dean. Do you - ”

“Touch it,” the breathless voice suddenly said. “I want you to touch yourself while I watch.”

The fantasy spun out from there. It culminated with imaginary cowboy Castiel down on all fours, with Dean’s hands twisted up in the holster to direct his hips so he could drive his cock into Castiel’s imaginary ass until he came deep inside it. It was one of the better fantasies he had heard lately, and definitely one of the more interesting cowboy ones. He was only a little surprised to find himself getting hard. It was rare, but it did happen.

Then Dean really was coming and Castiel couldn’t help but smile. This was one of those times where it felt less like work and more like fun. Most of the time, the guys had their own fully formed fantasies and Castiel just had to moan and grunt at the right times and the call would be over. Dean was one of those rare individuals who wanted real participation. He had wanted Castiel to help him create the fantasy and he had clearly gotten off almost as much to Castiel’s voice as to the crazy cowboy play.

Castiel was now expecting an awkward thank you and an end to the phone call. He was half right.

“Uh, wow, that was...damn, man, that voice is...shit, it’s like an audio blowjob.”

For the first time ever, a client surprised a real laugh out of Castiel. “Thank you, Dean. I am glad you enjoyed yourself. Call me again anytime.”

“Oh. Um, actually, I mean, could we keep talking for a while? That’s probably weird, but I don’t...I don’t really get a lot of time to myself and I don’t know when I might get to call back and...God, I sound pathetic, don’t I? I should just go.”

“Dean, if you want to keep talking, that’s up to you. Just as long as you understand you will continue to be charged as long as the call is connected.” Castiel could have been annoyed, but it wasn’t like he had anything else to do and he was getting paid, regardless. If he could get paid for just chitchat instead of phone sex all the time, he’d probably be a happier man.

“Yeah, no, I get that. Awesome. So, uh...huh,” Dean said, as if he’d suddenly realized something. “I just realized I don’t know your name. Don’t you guys usually give some kind of name? I mean, not your real one, obviously, but still.”

Cas saw no reason to be disingenuous since he wasn’t trying to maintain a fantasy. He didn’t think Dean was looking for a persona right now. “Yes, Dean, I’m sorry. Normally, when I get the recording with your preferences, I make up a name that fits with that, like if you had said cowboys, I might have said I was Tex.”

Dean laughed at that. “Oh, man, I am so glad you didn’t.”

For some reason, Castiel was pleased by that answer and he couldn’t have said why. Something about Dean seeming more like a real person, he supposed. Castiel added a teasing note to his voice and said, “Ok, well then you choose a name for me.”

“Well, if you wanna stick to stupid and cliche, I could call you Angel, since you have a heavenly voice.” There was laughter in his tone.

“That is worse than Tex, Dean,” Castiel told him, his tone mocking. He looked over and saw his iPad lying on the bed. “How about something normal then? Just call me Steve.”

“Yeah, ok. Steve, then. Uh, well, is this your only job?”

“Yes, this is how I make my living.” Castiel tried his best to keep the defensive note out of his voice. He knew this guy was just making conversation and didn’t really care, but it was a sore spot for Castiel.

“Ok. I just wondered because I used to have a girlfriend who did this before we started dating, but like, on the side, kind of. For extra money that she couldn’t make as a librarian.”

Castiel briefly wondered whether Dean was bisexual or if he had only recently come out - or still hadn’t come out and that’s why the phone sex. All he said, though, was, “I see. Yes, lots of people moonlight in this, but I do it full time.”

“Yeah, I can see how you’d be in high demand with that voice.”

“Most people don’t seem that impressed by it, actually.”

“Are you kidding me? Do you talk to a lot of deaf people?”

For the second time, Castiel found himself genuinely laughing. “You’re very kind, Dean.” When Dean merely grunted, Castiel asked, “So, what do you do, Dean?”

“I’m a bounty hunter. My brother and I, we’re on the road all the time. That’s why it’s hard to get time alone.”

“I see. So where is your brother tonight?”

“Working a case. The perp knows me, so I can’t be there. It’s gonna take him a while, so that’s why I thought, why not tonight?”

“You’ve wanted to do this for a long time, then.” It wasn’t really a question.

“Yeah, kind of. It probably sounds stupid. You probably hear all kinds of crazy shit all day, though. I just...face to face, I’m no good at asking for what I want or saying what I need.”

“You’re afraid of being judged?”

“Yeah, that’s part of it.”

“You let the other person take control, usually. During sex?”

Dean was quiet for a moment and Castiel was afraid he’d offended him. “Yeah,” he said finally. “How’d you guess? Do I sound submissive or...weak...or something?”

“No, Dean, not at all,” Castiel rushed to assure him. “No, I’ve just been at this a long time. I suspected only because of what you just said, about being scared to ask for what you want, coupled with how you wanted my help with your fantasy. Nothing wrong with it, either way. Nothing wrong with any of it.”

Castiel believed all of that strongly. He didn’t always like what his clients wanted, but he always respected their right to want it. Well, as long as it didn’t violate his few rules. As long as it was consenting adult humans, he was cool with whatever they wanted to pretend.

“Thanks, Steve.”

They were silent for a full minute and Castiel was just about to gently suggest hanging up when Dean asked, “What’s yours?”

“Mine? My what?”

“Your fantasy. If you were calling one of these lines, what would you ask for?”

Castiel was surprised by the question. He couldn’t remember a client ever asking him that before. Even the timid ones and the first timers were all about what they wanted. They were paying, after all. Why should they care what Castiel liked? Most of them didn’t stick around to chat, though, either.

“Come on, Steve, what would you want me to do to you?”

Castiel assumed later it was that same surprise that made him choose one of his actual fantasies instead of making something up because he could not have said why else he might have said what he said next.

“I’m lying flat on my stomach, totally naked, eyes closed. My hands are up by my face.”

“And where am I?”

Castiel hesitated, feeling strange bringing Dean into his fantasy when he didn’t know him, but in the end he went ahead. “I - you’re standing behind me. At the foot of the bed. You’re looking me over, enjoying the view.” He cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed. “I run a lot so I have an athletic body.”

“Nice round ass?”

“Yes. And that’s where you put your hands first. One on either side of my ass. You just rub at first, that’s all. You can see my balls. My cock is under me, but my balls are lying there between my legs and that’s where you put your tongue first.”

“Mmmm, I bet they’re soft. Can I suck on them?”

“Yes,” Castiel said hoarsely, beginning to get more turned on than he had expected. He resisted the temptation to touch himself, but it was a struggle. “You...you’re sucking on them and just running your mouth all over them…”

“But then I raise my head and flick my tongue up along the crack of your ass?”

“Yes!” Castiel said, a bit more enthusiasm in his voice than he intended to let show.

Dean took over the fantasy for a minute. “Then after a few long licks like that, I slide my thumbs down and press in, pulling you apart so that I can see your hole. And now I’m pointing my tongue and sliding it around the rim.”

Without realizing it, Castiel’s had slid his hands down his body. One was rubbing his cock and the other was reaching back to rub his ass, mimicking Dean’s imaginary tongue’s movements. “Yeah, that feels good, Dean. So good…”

“And your ass is lifting off the bed, wanting me to fuck into you with my tongue and I’m giving it to you, just how you want it. My tongue is hot and wet and it’s opening you up.”

Castiel slipped the tip of his finger into his ass before he realized what he was doing. He was getting off with a client. This was a no-no. This was dangerous territory. His finger didn’t have any lube on it. His cock tried to tell him only the last one was important. But he ignored his cock and pulled his hands away from his cock and his ass. He needed to take control again, that would help.

“But it’s not enough and I need more.”

But Dean was paying and he wasn’t interested in letting Castiel take control this time.

“But I’m not ready to give it to you yet. I’m going to tease you until you beg for it. That’s what you really want, isn’t it, Steve?”

Castiel was snapped back to reality by the false name. He was on the verge of telling Dean his real name. That wasn’t good. That wasn’t good at all. He realized his hand had found its way back to his cock. He drew it away and closed his eyes, lying back in the bed. He would let Dean talk and he would not touch. He would not get off with a client. He would not give his real name.

“Hello?”

Belatedly, Castiel realized that Dean had asked a question and he had given no response.

“Yes, sorry, yes, that’s what...that’s what I want, Dean. I want you to tease me until I can’t take it anymore. Make me beg for it.”

“Oh, I will, believe me.” The dirty promise in his voice was almost enough to have Castiel touching himself again. He thought that Dean would be a pretty good phone sex operator himself. His voice was like whiskey-flavored sex when it got husky like this. “I’m using my thumbs to pull you open a little farther and I’m pressing my tongue deeper inside now. And you’re bucking your hips backward, trying to speed me up, but I’m still going slow.”

“More, Dean, I need more,” Castiel practically moaned it, but he was managing not to touch himself, for now. It was so unfair that Dean was taking over his fantasy - and somehow still getting it exactly right, taking it exactly where Castiel wanted it to go.

“Now I’m moving my tongue in slow circles inside you. Then I pull it out and lick a ring around the entrance and then push it back in. And now I’m fucking your hole with my tongue again, but oh so slowly.”

Castiel decided then that he had to get himself off. Dean was saying everything, everything that he wanted to hear and it was Castiel’s favorite fantasy. How could he not be turned on? How could he listen and not give in? As long as he didn't let Dean know, where was the real harm, right?

"I'm lifting my ass up to try to get more," Castiel said into the headset, gasping a little as he put his hands back where he'd wanted them all along. Then he remembered lube and he dug through the drawer as quietly as he could while Dean continued speaking.

"Yeah, you want it bad, don't you? So, I give you a taste of what you want. Tongue fuck you a little bit deeper, a little bit faster." It was obvious from his voice that he was getting off to this. Castiel only hoped it wouldn't be until after Castiel had a chance to.

"And I slide the tips of my thumbs forward until they're almost going inside you, stretching you just a little bit more."

Castiel couldn't help the little whine that escaped him when his own fingertip breached his hole just as Dean spoke of stretching him out. Dean noticed.

His voice was very deep now, obviously liking the sound he heard. "You like that, Steve?"

And Castiel did, until that name again. He wanted to hear his name in Dean's voice, not someone else's. Shit, this was bad, it was so bad.

"Steve?" Dean asked, voice now registering slight concern or maybe just confusion.

"My name is Cas- " He stopped himself before he gave the whole thing, but he still felt exposed. He was close to breaking the company's rules as well as his own now.

Dean didn't care. Dean liked it. His voice got even deeper when he said, "Yeah? Well, did you like it when I pressed my thumbs into your asshole, Cas?" Somehow the man made the shortened version of Castiel's name sound filthier than the word asshole.

"Oh, God, yes," Castiel panted out.

Dean gave a dirty chuckle. "Yeah, I bet you do. And you're trying to drive your cock into the mattress to get some friction, but I’m lifting your hips up so you can't."

Castiel mumbled some kind of agreement, but he wasn't entirely sure what he said. He had taken his hand off his cock and now had both of them on his ass, staying truer to the fantasy for the moment.

"Since you've been so good, though, I'm going to give you a reward, Cas. Would you like that?"

"Please, Dean..." Castiel was now too far into the fantasy to even register all the rules he was breaking.

"Are you touching your cock, Cas?"

He didn't weigh the pros and cons of an honest answer, didn't think about which answer the client wanted to hear. He just said, "No, just my ass."

Dean groaned. "Fuck. You're so fucking hot." He seemed to realize he was out of the fantasy and hurriedly said, "Lying there on your stomach with your ass up in the air. So, as a reward for being good, I pull my tongue and thumbs back and slide my index finger inside, real slow."

"Are you gonna give me all of it?"

"Not yet, Cas. Just to the middle knuckle for now. But I've got big fingers, Cas. I'm stretching you a lot more than my tongue did. Don't wanna go too fast."

Castiel slid his own finger all the way in, needing to feel that burn. He wondered just how big those fingers were. Wondered how much thicker they were than his own. How much better they would feel. In his ass. On his cock, though he still wasn't touching it.

"Is your finger inside you, Cas? You fingering your asshole for me?"

They were in two different fantasies now. Or, Castiel realized, they should have been. He should be lying when he told a client, "Yeah, but I've got the whole finger inside because mine aren't as big as yours."

There was a moan on the other end of the line. "I think you must be ready for my whole finger now." Dean's voice was wrecked. "But I make you do it, make you shove your ass backward onto my finger. And then I pull back and make you do it again."

Castiel fucked back into his own finger, just as he was told, pretending it was Dean's.

"Fuck my finger, Cas. Come on." He sounded like he was close. Then Dean took a deep breath and said, more quietly, “Can you take a second finger now?”

Castiel wasn’t sure which fantasy this question was a part of, but he gasped out a “Yes, Dean,” and slid a second finger into his ass, rocking back into it as if it were Dean’s and he needed to follow instructions.

“I’m gonna scissor my fingers now, start really opening you up, Cas.” Castiel mimicked the action. He could tell Dean was having trouble concentrating now. He was himself. He didn’t try to take over, though. There was nothing but hot deep breath on both sides of the line for a minute. “I think...shit...I think you’re ready for 3 fingers now.” He took several slow breaths, then said, “I’m going to lower your hips back down now, so you can get some friction against the mattress.”

As Castiel worked three fingers inside himself and lay on his stomach, rutting into his comforter, he tried to remember if he still had a dildo in the bedside table. It had been a long time since he’d used it, but he wanted it now, needed to pretend that Dean was inside him when he came. He was pathetic, but he didn’t care. He was afraid Dean was going to come before they got to finish the fantasy and that was going to suck. The dildo would slightly lessen the disappointment.

“Are you loose enough now, Cas? Do you think you’re ready for my cock?”

Castiel fumbled into the drawer and found the dildo, as he said, “Yes, Dean, please, fuck me.” He lubed it up and waited for Dean to tell that part of the story, to see if it continued to match his fantasy. He wrapped one hand around his dick and stroked lightly, not wanting to get too close yet.

“I’m straddling your thighs now, and my cock is lying on the crack of your ass. I’m leaning forward, over your back, so my chest is pressing against you. My left hand is grabbing your left hand and...shit...are you touching yourself, Cas?”

“Yes.” His voice was a hoarse croak as he lets the truth fall from his tongue without a thought.

He heard heavy breath on the line, then, “My right hand is guiding my cock. I’ve got the head pressed up against your hole. Are you ready for me, Cas? Are you ready for me to fuck you?” He was coming apart already, Castiel could tell. It wouldn’t be long now for Dean. In a softer voice he asked, “Are your fingers still in your ass?”

“No, I’ve got…” He hesitated for only a moment before finishing. “I’ve got a dildo ready.”

“Shit, Cas, that’s...fuck…” His breathing was ragged and Castiel was afraid it was all about to be over.

“Dean, take...take your hand off your cock for a second.”

Castiel heard a whimper, then, “Shit...ok, yeah, all right.”

“Now curl it into a loose fist, so you can fuck into it when you...when you fuck into my ass.”

“Yeah, Cas, I’ll do that. You, um...you ready? I’m not...not gonna last long.”

Neither was Castiel. “I’m ready. Fuck me, Dean.”

Dean sounded like he was trying to control his breathing when he spoke again. “My whole upper body is covering yours and I’ve got the head of my cock against your ass now. I’m still on my knees so I’ve got leverage. Now I’m pressing forward.” His voice was a broken thing as he continued and Castiel knew it was because he was rolling forward into his fist. “I’m fucking into you now...nice and slow because I want you to feel every single millimeter of my cock as it goes inside you.”

Castiel was sliding in the dildo the way Dean described. He didn’t think he’d ever been this hard without another person in the room. “Dean, it feels...so good,” he groaned into the headset.

“Yeah,” Dean said in a whisper. “Yeah, all the way in now. Fuck, Cas, it’s so good. So tight still and so hot and so fucking good. Gonna tilt your...ass now so...I can try to...hit your prostate and...make you come for me.”

Castiel worked the dildo around until he found that magical spot Dean was talking about. He hit it and he cried out. He worked it in and out, back and forth over the spot as he jerked his cock with his other hand. He made little gasping noises, not even trying to hide anymore at all. He’d thrown all the rules out the window now and he was too far gone to care.

Dean was still whispering to him. “Yeah, Cas. Come for me. I wanna hear you come.”

Castiel didn’t need to be told twice. Just a few more strokes with both hands and he was tumbling over the edge with a hoarse cry of “Oh - fuck - Dean!”

“Oh, yeah. Yeah - fuck! Ah, fuck, Cas!” was Dean’s climactic response.

Castiel had fallen backward limply as he came. As consciousness slowly returned, he recognized how uncomfortable the dildo position was. He shifted forward and removed it, grunting at the mild discomfort. He slowly became aware of Dean’s ragged breathing in his ear.

Dean let out a shaky laugh. “I probably just spent the price of a small car on this phone call, but it was fucking worth it. Shit, man, you are just incredible.”

Castiel tried to put on his professional persona voice, already ashamed of how he had let himself lose it and get off for a client. “It was my pleasure, Dean. I am glad you enjoyed our time today.”

Dean’s disappointment was evident in his voice. “No, man, come on, don’t do that. Don’t go all fake on me again. I know I paid for it and all of that, but, shit, man...I could tell the difference between the first one and the second one, you know.”

“Dean,” Castiel started, a denial ready to fall from his lips.

“No, Cas, look, I know you probably broke a lot of rules, went against company policy or whatever. But I’m also sure that what happened just now isn’t something that ever happens. This was rare for you and it was sure as fuck rare for me. I’ve had plenty of real live sex that wasn’t as fucking hot as what we just did. So, come on. Don’t lie to me at the end and ruin it all.” When Castiel didn’t answer because he didn’t trust himself to speak, Dean whispered, “You told me your real name.”

Castiel sighed heavily. “You’re right, Dean. This is rare. Not even just rare, it’s never fucking happened before. It’s never, ever supposed to happen. I could get fired for telling you my name, if anyone found out.”

“Is that...I mean, could they find out?”

“Not unless you call back and ask for me by name.”

“How do I get you next time I call?”

“We use numbers. If you call back, ask for operator 918. If you forget, you can just say you want the same operator you had last time and they’ll look it up.”

“If I call back,” Dean asked quietly, “Will you be fake again?”

Castiel wanted to say no, but he knew he shouldn’t. Instead, he went with honesty again. “Dean, I shouldn’t have ever been otherwise. This is not how it’s supposed to work. I’m not supposed to do anything except get you off.”

“Then why did you? It’s not like I have some crazy sex voice like you’ve got. What was different?”

Castiel groaned. He was only getting deeper and deeper into this and it was not good. “First of all, you kind of do have a crazy sex voice, just FYI. But as for your question...no one has ever asked me my fantasy before. I wasn’t prepared. I should’ve made one up. Instead, I gave you a real one. And...somehow, you knew just where to take it. It felt…” Castiel was embarrassed by what he was about to say, but what was the point in lying now? “It felt more like you were the one being paid to intuit my needs. It made me stupid.”

“Cas, look. I’m gonna call back, ok? But if you’re fake...I’ll hang up. If I call again, I want the real you again. You don’t...you don’t have to get off, if it really makes you that uncomfortable, but...just promise that you’ll be you.”

Castiel knew he shouldn’t. There were literally hundreds of reasons why it was a terrible idea. And yet, somehow, he heard himself agreeing. He’d just promised a client that he wouldn’t be fake with him. A client with whom he had just shared a mind-blowing orgasm. Once they finally hung up, Castiel wasn’t sure if he was dreading their next phone call...or couldn’t wait.

 

* * *

 [Part 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1201750) [Part 3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1202047) [Part 4](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1202557) [Part 5](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1209784) [Part 6](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1209727)

**Author's Note:**

> See? Just porn, I told you. This is gonna be a 3-4 part verse arc, so if you enjoyed it, please subscribe to the verse or check back soon for more. Not sure if the other parts will all be as porntastic as this one...but I'll try. :)


End file.
